I Honestly Thought You Were Gay!
by Lilymaid620
Summary: "I AM HETEROSEXUAL! I AM ATTRACTED TO THE OPPOSITE SEX! WOMEN!" Mira turned red. "I'm SO sorry! I honestly thought you were gay!" Mirajane's little shipper heart may have impaired her Gaydar, just a little, and Freed is just embarrassed! MiraFreed with mentions of numerous other ships but mostly LaxAna.


**I Honestly Thought You Were Gay**

She was the undisputed matchmaker of Fairy Tail, for better or worse: Mirajane Strauss. And this demon turned Cupid was having a great day. From her position at the bar, she could see that all of her ships were sailing along smoothly. Levy was reading, leaning her back against Gajeel, her boyfriend, who was glaring at Jet and Droy as they stared longingly at the solid script mage from a safe distance of the possessive dragon slayer. Romeo was showing a blushing Wendy a new trick that he'd learned from Natsu with his magic. Said pink haired dragon slayer was currently passed out in Lucy's lap, still recovering from the beating that he'd received from trying to take on Erza disturbing her "cake time", while she stroked his hair and called him an idiot for messing with the Titania. Juvia was fawning over Gray, giving him a neck massage while swooning. Lisanna and Bickslow were playing with their "babies" and Evergreen was beating Elfman with her fan while they picked out a job together (yes, even the younger Strausses were not safe from their sister's aggressive shipping.). All was right with Mirajane's world.

She was cheerily washing the bar and serving drinks when she noticed something strange. Cana hadn't shown up yet. Unless she was out on a job, which she wasn't, Cana was usually here by now and nursing a third barrel of wine. Something was off.

"Good day Mirajane."

"Oh, hi Freed." Ever since his teammates had started dating her siblings, Freed's time spent at the bar had increased. Mira thought that this was mostly due to the relationship bug. Now that he was the only single one of the Thunder Legion, Freed was looking for a relationship and Mira was positive that she knew who with. Laxus Dreyar. Mira would have had to have been blind not notice the way that he fell all over himself to see to Laxus's every possible, and some impossible, need. That combined with his impeccable sense of style, lead Mira to conclude that Freed Justine was, definitely, attracted to Laxus. This saddened Mira slightly as she knew that Laxus certainly had no interest in Freed, or any man, in that way and no amount of matchmaking could change that.

She was always sure to be extra nice to Freed and on the lookout for someone else who would be able to return his feelings and love him like he deserved. So far she'd had no luck finding someone worthy of the Rune Mage. He was a truly great person, if a little messed up (but let's face it, who among the guild wasn't), and had a deep, intense loyalty to those that he cared about. Such amazing loyalty deserved an amazing love and Mira was determined to find it for him.

"Pardon me Mira, but are you listening?" Mirajane was awoken from her reverie by Freed's question. It was only then that she realized that he had been speaking to her while she was lost in her matchmaking land.

"I'm sorry. No, I wasn't could you repeat what you said, Freed?"

"I was inquiring as to your health this fine day." Ah, Freed speak for "How are you?".

"I'm fine, but I haven't seen Cana and she should be here by now."

"You are correct. I have not seen her at all today. It is most peculiar." Mira nodded.

"I know. I wonder where she could be? She was here late last night and she isn't supposed to be out on a job."

"Perhaps she was not feeling well after yesterday's drinking contest?"

"I don't think so. She's never had that problem unless Bacchus is in town, and he wasn't here last night, not to mention she can out drink Gajeel and Natsu without a problem."

"Then this is most strange indeed." just then the guild doors opened to reveal Laxus with a girl. Wait, not just any girl.

"CANA!" Mirajane and Freed both exclaimed. Even Mirajane, the matchmaker of Fairy Tail, was surprised. She'd always suspected that Laxus may have harbored feelings for the card mage due to his concern over her rather excessive drinking habits and when he told her to stay back as he took on Atlas Flame. However, she was unsure of Cana's feelings for him on this point, until now that is. She watched in shock, with the rest of the guild, as the apparently new couple approach the bar together.

"Hey Mira, could you get me and Laxus two beers?" Cana said sitting down with Laxus taking the stool right next to her.

"I can get that for you Laxus!" Freed said, jumping in before Mira had a chance to respond.

"Freed, it's Mira's job. Let HER get it." Freed back down.

"So," Mira said as put the mugs under that tap before filling them and sliding them over to Cana and Laxus. "When did this happen?" She gestured to the two of them.

"None of your business Mira," Laxus said.

"Geez Laxus, you knew she was going to ask."

"Doesn't mean I want to answer."

"Well, I do." Cana turned back to Mira. "Ignore him. He just doesn't want to admit that he made the first move. He asked me out about five months ago. Took him a month of asking, DAILY, before I finally gave in. And then, it just kinda went on from there. I spent the night at his place last night and we overslept so I decided that I, "

"Hey."

"Sorry, WE decided that WE didn't give a crap about who in this nosy guild knew we were dating because WE really didn't feel like sneaking around and keeping it a secret anymore and WE didn't want to go all the way back to my apartment to get different clothes when these are perfectly fine." she turned to Laxus. "Better."

"Yes."

"Good. You can go hide in your corner now if you want."

"Thank God. I hate having the entire guild staring at me like this." He turned and glared at those who had been bold enough to keep staring. They immediately went back to want they were doing before the big surprise of the day. Cana leaned in to whisper to Mira.

"Don't let that fool you. He's been wanting to tell people about this since Day one. Mr. Big, Tough Dragon Slayer's just a big old softie when it comes to this." Mira giggled. She knew it!

"What are you two talking about, Cana?" Laxus called.

"Nothing! Just asking Mira to get one of the good barrels out from the basement Got shit to celebrate and stuff." She called back winking at Mira before joining Laxus in his corner, where he promptly slung an arm over her shoulders as the two drank their beers. Mira smiled at them. They were so cute, in their own special, gruff kind of way. She turned back to Freed and her expression sobered. Poor Freed, he must be devastated by this recent turn of events and confirmation that Laxus had no interest in him, or ever would.

"Hey Freed. Could you help me roll that barrel up from the basement? Those things are heavy and I'll need some help."

"Sure." He said, still staring at the couple. Mira reached around the bar and grabbed his hand. When he looked at her, she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, which surprised her, as he didn't seem overly sad when he did so. Mira wrote it off as good acting in the face of heartbreak. Freed came around the bar and followed Mira downstairs to the basement. as they looked for the requested barrel, Mira decided to touch base with how Freed was feeling.

"So, that's surprising."

"Yes. I did not see that coming. It was quite a shock."

"I know. How are you feeling?"

Fine." Mira gave him an "I'm not buying it" look. He sighed. "I just hope she realizes how lucky she is that Laxus chose her and know how to properly take care of him." Mira nodded. There it was the jealousy and sadness. "But, I am happy for Laxus. He talked about making a move on her for a while. I am just surprised he didn't tell me at least. I could have celebrated with him."

"Freed, you don't have to pretend for me."

"Pretend what? I am surprised that he didn't tell me and happy for them." This was confusing Mira.

"You don't feel anything else. Heartbreak maybe?"

"Why would my heart be broken? I harbored no deeper feelings for Cana than I would my other guildmates." Wow. Was he that determined not to say it?

"Not Cana, Laxus." Freed blanched.

"What Do You Mean?"

"It's okay Freed. I know and no one is going to judge you. You're our nakama. It's alright to admit your feelings for Laxus."

"PARDON ME!"

"You like Laxus. I know that it might be hard to see him with Cana, but don't worry I'm going to help you find a lovely man who will love you back, just wait and see!"

"I AM SORRY MIRAJANE, BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAN? I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO MEN!"

"What?"

"I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL."

"But that means-"

"I AM HETEROSEXUAL! I AM ATTRACTED TO THE OPPOSITE SEX! WOMEN!" Mira turned red.

"I'm SO sorry! I honestly thought you were gay!"

"What on earth gave you that idea!"

"You were so dedicated to Laxus... the way you dress... I just assumed!"

"I am dedicated to Laxus because of his amazing talent... and what is wrong with the way I dress?"

"It's just... you're so... Fabulous."

"So this entire time you thought I harbored feelings for Laxus." Mira nodded. "That was completely unattracted to women." She nodded again. Freed put his head in his hand and sat down on the nearest barrel. "This CANNOT be happening to me!"

"What's wrong?"

"YOU! You thought I did not like women."

"I said I was sorry. I'm great with romance, not Gaydar!"

"Mira have you not noticed that I have been hanging around the bar more."

"I thought it was because Bickslow and Evergreen started dating my siblings."

"Yes and no. I was hanging around the bar because YOU were there." Mira was even more confused.

"So?"

"My God! Is this that unimaginable for you Mira?"

"What?"

"That I like YOU! Not Laxus! YOU!" Mira was stunned. "And you thought I was only attracted to men this entire time. This CANNOT be happening to me!"

"You mean, you like me? In a romantic way?"

"YES! Are you that oblivious to men's feelings for you?"

"I'm better with other people's romances. Not my own."

"This was not how I intended for you to find out. I should just leave." he got up off of the barrel and started to leave, not looking at her. Mira's stomach flipped. She didn't want him to leave. Not now.

"Wait, Freed!" He turned, but still refused to look at her.

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since you beat me at the Battle of Fairy Tail." Mira looked at her feet.

"That long?"

"Yes. I have been trying to get close to you since then and I thought my efforts were paying off during the past three months or so. However, apparently, it was all for nothing since you thought I was attracted to Laxus the entire time."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be. I guess I am just terrible at showing my feelings for you."

"No! I'm just terrible at reading them! Lisanna always says that I got too carried in everyone else's love life and completely ignore my own."

"It is alright Mira."

"No. It isn't. I need to make it up to you. Freed, do you want to go out with me?"

"Do not patronize me Mirajane. You cannot be that cruel."

"I'm not. I going to pay more attention more attention to your feelings for me. And mine for you." that made him look up at her.

"Wait! Do you mean?"

"I'm not sure just yet, I'm terrible at my own feelings." He looked down again. "But, I think, maybe, I like you back. I'm not sure yet, but I want to find out. And, I want you to help me. Will you?" He looked her dead in the eye.

"I would like that."

* * *

 **Thank you to BellaoftheIzzy-meow of Wattpad for requesting this one-shot and to my own sucky Gaydar for giving me the real-life experience to write it!**


End file.
